


In Your Arms

by brainsickVagabond (HomicidalKitty)



Series: Pale and Red [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Quadrant Vacillation, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalKitty/pseuds/brainsickVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dane Cook is making a really shitty joke about attempting to get laid in an awkward attempt to actually get laid when you accidentally brush the tips of your fingers against Karkat’s little nubby horns. He erupts into loud purrs, rubbing his head upwards into your hand, in hopes to replicate your accident. You can’t help the smile the forms on your lips when you continue lightly tracing the outline of his horns, appreciating that you could make him feel that kind of sensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to leave the first story by itself but I just thought of this when I should've been sleeping one night. Oh well. Enjoy, sinners.

It’s been a few days since that episode and though you’re still a little perturbed by it, you’re also slowly getting better. Karkat still seems a tad concerned- okay, not a tad, more like a whole fucking lot but he doesn’t show it. It’s the little things, like asking how you slept when he used to not ask so much, making sure that you actually do sleep.

He once teased you about being like your damn lusus but didn’t say anything after you pointed out that Kanaya did the same for him. You’re not gonna lie, it’s a little endearing for Karkat to fuss over you like he does, but you worry about him too. So much, that it almost hurts. He doesn’t sleep any better than you do.

You find yourself in the position of watching another god awful Dane Cook movie with the troll in his block. He’s curled up on your chest like a damn cat, purring quietly and you resist the urge to scratch behind his ears. Mainly because your fingers are currently preoccupied by the dark curls just below your clavicle.

Dane Cook is making a really shitty joke about attempting to get laid in an awkward attempt to actually get laid when you accidentally brush the tips of your fingers against Karkat’s little nubby horns. He erupts into loud purrs, rubbing his head upwards into your hand, in hopes to replicate your accident. You can’t help the smile the forms on your lips when you continue lightly tracing the outline of his horns, appreciating that you could make him feel that kind of sensation.

Woah, where the fuck did that come from?

It’s when Karkat lets a chirp slip out that he bolts upright from his position, looking at you wide-eyed. 

You hold your hands up, “What did I do wrong?”

Karkat almost looks guilty when you say that, his cheeks are flushed bright fucking red, and he can no longer look you in the eye. “That, um… horn rubs are usually a flushed activity.”

It’s your turn to blush bright red and your coolkid facade drops. “Shit, Karkat, I’m sorry I didn’t think-”

“It’s okay.” Karkat abruptly stops you, letting his back fall to the cushions on the other side of the couch. “I probably should’ve stopped you, but um…” Karkat actually seems to be at a loss for words and that thought kind of fucks with you.

“We should probably talk about something.”

Something in your stomach twists violently, Karkat’s gonna tell you that he doesn’t want to be your bro and you crossed the line, you done fucked up Strider, have fun patching this one up-

“The more I think about this the more it’s pretty fucking obvious that this means nothing to you because you weird ass humans don’t do the quadrant bullshit like we do but generally speaking, both parties are supposed to talk about quadrant vacillation and…” he trails off, still not able to meet your gaze.

You clear your throat after a painfully awkward silence and look at him, “You know… if you want, I mean, fuck… Humans kind of mix them all together?”

Karkat looks at you like you’re an alien, or, well… fuck. “That’s fucking weird.”

You let out a genuine laugh, fuck that feels better than the awkwardness. “I guess, but it kind of brings the best qualities together? I probably can’t say anything because I’ve been on this goddamn rock since I was thirteen and know jack shit about love, but in movies, it’s pretty common to do the comforting thing and still wanna do the do, you know?” You explain, feeling a little better about this. Damn, you guys should’ve talking about this a lot earlier, it would’ve made things a little less weird.

Karkat shrugs, “You got a point, Strider. I see it a lot in your rom-coms. But…”

“I mean, if you’re not comfortable with something, you don’t have to do it. I’d rather go back to however things were rather than fuck it all up.”

Karkat looks at you, “Don’t you fucking laugh at me Strider, but… I think I’d be comfortable with it because you’re you.”

You smile and Karkat looks like he’s going to punch you.

“I said don’t laugh, bulgelick-”

You interrupt him with a quick kiss but before you can pull away, Karkat’s pulling you closer by the collar and kissing you back, hard, like he’s been waiting for it. The thought makes you whine a little, that and the combined feeling of Karkat’s tongue sweeping across his lower lip. You’re gonna deny that sound later when Karkat brings it up.

You end up sprawled across the couch, limbs tangling together as you hold Karkat as close to your chest as you possibly can as the two of you continue sucking face. Is this what the sloppy makeouts were? Whatever they are, you’re definitely a fan, especially when Karkat’s dull teeth nip at your lower lip. He fucking gasps when you reciprocate the favor, stroking the roof of his mouth with your tongue before you pull away.

Holy fuck, it should be illegal for Karkat to be this beautiful. Crimson dusts his cheeks and he’s panting for air. You can tell the blush goes further down than just his cheeks and you’re quite curious to see what his chest looks like, flushed with arousal. His eyes are lidded just from the kissing and something tells you that you look similar. Wow, you’re both blushing virgins. It is you.

You raise one hand to stroke Karkat’s scalp, looking him in the eyes. “Can I…?” He knows what you’re getting to and nods eagerly. You’re not one to disappoint and starts to gently rub the base of one of his horns, relishing the purrs and chirps Karkat lets out. You take that as a sign to definitely continue and you do, you totally do. You capture his lips once more in a deep kiss, groaning at the sweet sounds he was letting out in response to your tongue and your fingers.

Your other hand rests at his hip, not bothering to inch up his side because you want him to initiate things. You know how self-conscious he is about his body, after having several feelings jams about it and the last thing you want to do is push him into an uncomfortable situation.

But so far, Karkat seems very comfortable with what you were currently doing and you were more than okay with just doing this.

“Karkat,” you pant after pulling away from his lips, simultaneously pulling a whine from him. “Are you… do you want to continue? Are you okay with this?” You ask, meeting his lust-ridden gaze.

Karkat pushes you up and onto your back, the plush cushions on the couch are so soft.

He straddles your hips and holy fuck, there’s a wet spot on his crotch and you swear you feel enthusiastic wriggling. “You tell me, Strider, does it feel like I’m okay with this?” he asks, grinding his hips into yours and you moan, louder than you intended to. Jegus fuck, seeing Karkat on you like this made your cock twitch in your pajama pants. Yeah, he was definitely okay with this. You actually felt a surge of submissiveness as Karkat continued grinding down onto you. Wow, that was new.

“Fuck, Karkat.” You buck your hips upward and he whines, reaching the point of almost dry-humping you.

“Daaave,” Karkat moans your name and you’re already leaking in your pants, harder than a fucking rock and you kind of wonder what it would be like to be inside of him.

You aren’t totally oblivious to what he had going on downstairs; you two already had the weird “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours” situation which at the time was honestly not sexy but more for the sake of science. Now, with the aura of arousal hanging over the two of you, you want nothing more than to probably put your mouth on his junk. A lot.

Mainly, you want to get things going before you cum in your pants like a virgin. Which you are. But still.

“Karkat, can I try something?” you grunt, watching how his eyes flutter shut in ecstasy.

“D-Depends, bulgesucker…” he groans and well, you guess that makes you a bulgesucker.

“You took the words out of my mouth, Karkitten.” you grin, watching his expression darken at the suggestion.

“Fuck… please, Dave.” He whines and slides off your body. 

Eagerly, you tug at his waistband, looking into his eyes to make sure he was okay with this. The fact that he helps you remove them enthusiastically gives you an idea that this is totally okay. 

Karkat had taken his boxers down with his pants and you are now greeted by a writhing, bright red bulge, desperate for attention. This is where your knowledge ended. You knew what it looks like but now you don't know what kind of touches or pressure he likes. 

Good thing he demonstrates by grabbing it, carefully stroking his bulge with less pressure than you’d put on your own dick. You look further down and see a slit, puffy and flushed red. It looks different now than it did before, obviously, but there’s still a little swell of pride in your chest that you made him this aroused. You dip down and lick a stripe up his nook, just to see what his reaction would be.

The answer is: he fucking loves it. Karkat gasps and almost bucks his hips into your mouth, biting down on his lower lip to lessen his whines. Oh hell no.

You reach up and take the hand that’s covering his mouth and place it to his side, “Don’t.” You lean down and repeat your previous action only adding just enough pressure to part his folds. More genetic material leaks out onto you but you don’t give a fuck, Karkat is making literally the best sounds you’ve ever heard in your life and you make some damn good music. He’s whining and gasping, letting out an occasional little moan as you continue licking around the outside of his nook.

“ _ Fuck, _ Dave please just-” His voice cuts off as his hips jerk and he nearly screams.

You grab his thighs, spread them a little wider and fucking bury yourself in his nook, thrusting your tongue in and out of his entrance. You eat him out enthusiastically because you want your first time with him to be the best fucking (hehe) time he’s ever had and judging by the sounds he’s making, he’s really enjoying himself.

“Fucking shit, more. More, please,” Karkat babbles above you, rolling his hips in tandem with your tongue thrusting. It hurts a little at the angle you’re at but holy shit is it worth it. You decide to momentarily retire your tongue in favor of your fingers, slipping one into his entrance.

God you’re just pulling all of the great reactions out of him right now. Karkat throws his head back and whines your name louder than he probably meant to but that just boosted your ego. He’s so tight you’re almost worried about adding a second finger but when you do, Karkat is far from complaining, er- wait, what is Karkat mumbling.

“I, Dave,  _ fuck, I’m gonna-” _

Oh, you know what that means. You brush his hand away from his bulge and with your free hand, you hold it relatively steady and press a suckling kiss to the base as you crook your fingers and started thrusting in earnest.

Karkat’s body goes taut and strangely silent as he cums, tightening on your fingers.

Red is everywhere and suddenly the need for buckets makes much more sense now. It’s on your face and it’s so incredibly sexy in the wierdest way. Yep, you have the weirdest boner right now all because of the alien beauty lying before you, reduced to a shivering mess.

You sit up and wipe your face, laughing at the look Karkat gives you. You guess oral isn’t a big thing for trolls but whatever, he enjoyed himself and that’s what matters.

You crawl up his body and is pleasantly surprised as he accepts a loving kiss from you. Karkat’s thighs are still shaking as he kisses you, panting for breath so you take it easy on him, keeping the kisses quick and light.

“What… what about you- you didn’t…?” Karkat pulls away from the kiss.

Oh yeah, Dave Jr. has been straining in your pajama pants for a while now and is liable to explode any minute. Code Red. You won’t last long at all.

“Kitten,” you kiss his cheeks, “Babe,” then his nose, “Don’t worry about me.” you shower him with pet names in between kisses but he doesn’t seem to be having any of it. 

“I’m not gonna break, Strider besides I kind of want to feel your alien bulge in my nook.”

Wow okay, that was totally uncalled for, Dave Jr. No excited twitching in the pants.

Karkat pushes you onto your back again and removes his sweater, and you assumptions were right. His chest was flushed faint red and there were these raised stripes on his sides. You run your fingers along one of them and Karkat bites his lip, whining softly.

“Good touch?” you smirk.

He sighs happily, “Fucking great touch.” he responds and tugs at the hem of your pajama shirt. You get the idea and slide it off of your body, letting out a small squeak when Karkat runs his finger over one of your nipples. “The hell are those?”

“Really sensitive, that’s what.” you joke, “The hell are those?” you ask, pointing at the stripes on his sides.

“Grub scars.” Karkat answers and looks at the string of your pants. He almost sooks hesitant now. 

“Hey, you know we don’t have to do anything, right?” You tell him. Blue balls was nothing compared to making your best bro (or whatever you two are now) do something he doesn’t want to do.

“No, I… I want to, just....”

“Nervous?”

Karkat looks away and nods. You lean up and kiss him softly, “What are you worried about?”

He blushes darker, “What if, you know… I’m not any good?”

You smile faintly, “You’ve been incredible so far, I don’t see why you wouldn’t keep it up, Karkitty.” you assure him. “We’ll take this really slow, alright? I want you to tell me if anything bothers you.” You kiss the side of his head.

Karkat looks a little relieved now that you’ve said that. He nods and tugs at the waistband of your pants. You lift your hips up and remove your pants and boxers in one motion, blushing at his reaction.

“It’s so…”

“Sexy?”

Karkat narrows his eyes at you but hey, he doesn’t deny it. “Solid…” is what he says but you get the point. There might actually be a chance that it might not fit into Karkat and though that boosts your ego to astronomical levels, you still want to make Karkat feel good that way.

“I’m taking these-” Karkat takes your sunglasses and sets them gently on the ground next to the couch. You can’t even complain with him on you like this.

The whine you let out is certainly not manly as Karkat wraps his fingers around you, barely enough pressure to really do much but you’ve been aroused for a good thirty minutes now. You’re so hard it actually hurts. He looks up at you and smirks slightly, pressing his thumb to your tip with only slightly more pressure and you groan. “Fuck, see what you do to me, Kitten?” you laugh breathlessly.

Much to your dismay, Karkat moves his hand from you and scoots forward. His nook is literally dripping and there’s nothing sexier than that. Karkat still looks a little hesitant but before you can say anything he lowers himself onto you and you almost see white. He’s so warm and tight and this is bad, you’re so close to cumming already.

You look up to see his reaction, searching his expression for any signs of discomfort but what you see makes you twitch inside of him.

Karkat’s panting, shivering, chest heaving and he’s clenching so tight around you. Nope, he seems quite pleased as he starts rocking his hips back and forth, moaning softly. His eyes close and his head falls back, just grinding downward onto you. You’re gonna lose it and you’re trying to not fuck him senseless because he’s so tight it there’s no way it could feel good for him. Karkat’s hips pick up speed and he’s moaning your name ( _ your name, holy fuck _ ) wantonly as you roll with him, unintentionally bucking your hips up into him.

Karkat whines loud, babbling for you to do that again and how can you turn a request like that down?

You pull him down to your chest and into a sloppy kiss, nipping at his lower lip as you begin thrusting up into him. He’s meeting every one of your thrusts with high-pitched moans of your name and he really needs to stop making such beautiful noises like that or you’re gonna blow your load like a virgin. Which you are.

His eyes are glazed over in what you can only describe as utmost pleasure and then he starts  _ begging. _ “Dave, please, fuck, more, I need more, Dave pleASE!” he squeals when you start thrusting into him faster, adding more force behind them. You grunt as Karkat tightens around you, probably holding his hips tighter than necessary but he shows no signs of complaint. 

He starts mumbling something into your lips as he kisses you like he may never get to ever again, slamming his hips down onto you and whimpering. 

_ “I love you, Dave.” _

You feel like you’re going to cry. He  _ loves _ you. “I love you too, Karkat, so fucking much I-” He kisses you again as you’re bouncing him on your cock. He goes quiet again and slams his hips down, shaking as his cums hard on you. You know he is because he’s so tight it’s almost uncomfortable until you’re cumming too, pounding his sensitive nook until you’ve both ridden out your orgasms.

You hold him to your chest as he comes down from his coital high, feeling guilty as he winces when you pull out of him, but he’s purring so loudly he probably doesn’t care.

Yep. Red is everywhere again but fuck it, the couch you two defiled was dark in color anyway and you’re too happy to really care right now.

“Can you walk?” you ask him and he laughs.

“Fuck no.” he breathes and nuzzles your cheek, purring like the happiest cat in the universe. You grin and place on hand on his bottom drape your other arm around his back, lifting him up on wobbly legs. 

After you get him cleaned up, you set him on the plush pile that was thankfully saved from debauchery and smile as he burrows into the blankets. When you come back after having washed yourself up a bit, Karkat is more than happy to curl up into your warmth, chirping when you kiss his forehead and wrap your arms around him, feeling so loved.

You can’t remember the last time you slept so peacefully.


End file.
